Full Circle
by WritelkeUmeanit
Summary: They left Storybrooke to rebuild the enchanted forest & find solace. Now the Charming family is starting over in a kingdom they hope will once again flourish...but of course, things are never that simple. (AU. Post S2 Finale. Family/Humor/drama/Hurt-Comfort. Charming family fluff)
1. Everything is Clear

**Full Circle**

Emma was still amazed at how many rooms the castle has. When they first arrived in the Enchanted Forest, rebuilding was a daunting task. But eight months had come and gone and even though there was still some chaos and plenty affliction between the Charmings and the Evil Queen, things were moving along. Villages were being put back together. People were claiming jobs and assimilating themselves back into their old lives. Some normalcy had returned… well, for everyone native to the land. The Enchanted forest was still somewhat foreign to Emma, but she was doing her best to fit in. She was doing her best to feel at home. Though hard at times, she wore a brave face when she needed to.

"Rumpel's been quiet," Emma heard her father say, his voice coming from down the hall.

"I'm not sure whether we should find comfort in that or if we should be concerned."

After a beat, David said, "maybe a little concern wouldn't hurt."

Snow agreed as Emma heard their footsteps getting loader. She leaned away from the headboard as there was a knock on the door.

"Emma? Honey?"

"Come in!"

The door opened and Emma was met by her smiling mother who rushed to the bed and plopped down on the mattress. David was close behind, carrying a bag of tools as he walked through the room.

"How's my granddaughter today?" David asked while going to the corner of the room where the nearly done rocking chair sat.

"Kicking the hell outta my organs," Emma grumbled. "And she likes using my bladder as a squeeze toy."

"Feisty," David said while kneeling to the floor. "Wonder where she gets that from."

"You know she's gonna be a trouble maker. It's in her blood," Snow pointed out.

"At least she can't hot wire a car here."

"No, but I'm sure she'll try stealing a horse or two. And judging by her mother, father and grandmother, she'll have no problem doing so."

At David's words, Emma shared her mother's grin. "Where's Henry?"

"With Neal and Regina."

Emma nodded as she realized the time and day. She came to a compromise with Regina they would share Henry, but either herself, one of her parents, or Neal, would tag along. There was a lot of fighting over the proposed arrangement, but thanks to Henry's pleas and reason, they managed to reach an impasse.

"Have you decided on a name?" David asked curiously. "Leroy's ready to carve the letters into the chair and paint her name along the wall. He's just waiting for the okay."

"That sounds nice," Emma said with a soft smile.

"The room is really coming along," David said enthusiastically while getting to his feet. "We'll get the paint ready to go. Whatever color you want. The crib is finished," David explained while going to his granddaughter's bed. He looked to the crib and his brows furrowed in thought. "Did you put more stuffed animals in here?" he asked his wife.

"Yes I did. Is there a problem?" Snow challenged.

David smiled while looking back to the crib that was cluttered with toys. "No problem… there's just no room for the baby anymore."

"We'll make room," Snow returned easily.

David looked to Emma and said, "Your mother is stubborn."

Emma smiled. "That must be where I get it from."

"Alright, alright," David gave in while throwing his hands up surrender. "You two want girl time, don't you?"

"Would be nice to have a few minutes alone with my daughter, yes- not that I'm asking you to leave, honey, baby, sweetie, hunky man."

David rolled his eyes but he couldn't help a large smirk. "Everyone will be gathering for the meeting anyway. I'll tell them you can't make it."

"Thank you, Charming."

David's smile grew. He kissed his wife's cheek, and then looked to his daughter. His eyes went to her bloated stomach. "See you soon, princess." He looked up to Emma, kissed her forehead, and then left the room.

"He's crazy over your little girl and she's not even here yet."

Emma did her best to smile. Snow noticed the forced expression and frowned. "Is something wrong?"

Emma shook her head. "Sorry, I'm just… tired."

"I've been your mother long enough not to buy that."

Emma put her hands to her stomach, her focus on her unborn child.

"Are you worried about the baby? Dr. Whale checked you yesterday and he said everything is okay. And Emma, you had that dream; you saw-"

"I'm not worried about the baby."

"Then what is it?"

Emma shook her head. "It's stupid… it doesn't matter… I need a nap."

"Emma, sweetheart, look at me."

Reluctantly, Emma brought her eyes to her mother's.

"Whatever you're feeling, it's most certainly not stupid. You can tell me. Let's talk about it."

Emma knew Snow well enough to know that she wouldn't drop the subject until the words were said. Until everything was out in the open.

"… You and David… when you found out I was pregnant, you guys were so happy… like this was your second chance… this kid is gonna have everything I didn't… she's gonna grow up with you and David and…" Tears suddenly surfaced, clouding Emma's vision. "Damn hormones," Emma complained in frustration.

"Oh, Emma," Snow said in realization while wiping her daughter's cheeks. "I hope you're not thinking your baby will take your place in my eyes."

Emma avoided her mother's gaze. She put her hand back to her belly, her thumbs swaying back and forth.

"Honey, _you're_ my baby. _You're_ my little girl, and nothing will ever change that… we plan to spoil our granddaughter rotten, and then give her back all hyped up on sugar and new toys. We wouldn't do that to our own baby," Snow said with a smile.

Emma couldn't help a quiet laugh.

Snow took her daughter's hand and said, "you are right about one thing. Here in this castle, in this land, with your father and I, that was supposed to be how you grew up… everyday I think about what could have been. But my grandson, my smart, handsome grandson, he wouldn't be here if it weren't for the curse."

Emma nodded in agreement. "I think he's got a girlfriend. I saw him holding hands with Grace the other day."

"You caught that too, huh?"

With a frown, Emma nodded. "I'm too young for him to have a girlfriend."

"And I'm too young for you to be having another baby."

"Hey, you're really-"

"Old as a hag? Yes, I know."

Emma smiled.

"You know, when we found out you were pregnant, David asked if I wanted another baby. He saw I looked upset. I was thrilled to have another grandchild on the way, but it made me think about all the time I lost with you."

"What did you tell him?" Emma asked carefully.

"That I already have a baby and she's all I'll ever need."

New tears sprung to Emma's eyes. "You can be such a sap," she accused while hastily whipping at the salty drops.

"And you, my darling angel, have parents that love and adore you more than words can say. Please don't ever forget that."

Emma nodded. Snow put her arms around her daughter and Emma relaxed. She sighed and closed her eyes.

A few minutes went by and Snow realized Emma was falling asleep. Carefully, she leaned back against the cushioned headboard, taking her daughter with her.

"Good night, little girl."

Emma turned on her side, snuggling into her mother's embrace. "Gnight," she mumbled.

The biggest smile took Snow's lips as she watched her baby girl sleep.

_The End_

**Just a short and sweet little something. Hope ya'll enjoyed! Thoughts before you go?**


	2. Here's Trouble

**Full Circle:**

**Chapter Two: Here's Trouble**

She thought it would feel something like walking barefoot through the raging fires of hell a million times over. With no epidural or pain meds or a hospital, Emma expected worse than the worst… but it wasn't.

For a while, the labor was pure agony. But the midwives, they knew of herbs and pressure points and relaxation techniques that actually helped. It took a while for Emma to give in and open her mind to the idea of a bowl of plants helping to rid the pain, but eventually she stubbornly gave in. Fighting it had been making her stress level rise and Dr. Whale made it clear that it would only hurt the baby if she didn't try and take a breath and let the midwives do their job and help. So Emma sighed, slammed her head to the pillow and gritted her teeth through another round of pain.

The contraction crawled its way by. When it passed, Emma pressed her hands to her forehead and closed her eyes. She tried to remember how the hell she did this with Henry… different time, different place and one hell of an epidural.

"You need to keep breathing through the pain, Emma. Try and relax. Try and take your mind somewhere else," a midwife said while easing Emma up and bit and putting her hand to her back. There was a point on her back where the midwife put pressure and Emma's brows furrowed in curiosity.

"This will all be over soon," the midwife said soothingly. "The pain is just your body's way of letting you know that you can do this."

Emma thought the pep talk was lame, but she felt the pain lessen.

"It's helping, isn't it?" the midwife asked through a smile.

"Maybe," Emma murmured. "A little anyway."

"I explained to you how this works, but now that you're feeling it, it must be easier to believe."

Emma felt another contraction coming. "God damn, this is hell."

XOX

Snow was pacing back and forth. Across the room, Neal was doing the same.

"Snow-"

"Why doesn't she want me in there? I'm her mother. I should in there with her!"

"Maybe she's-"

"Too stubborn for her own good? Yes, that's exactly what she is. She's too stubborn to see that I can help. That I should be in there, next to her, holding her hand, getting her through this. Why is she so stubborn?" Snow demanded.

David wanted to point out that their daughter got that special trait from her mother but with the look on his wife's face, he didn't dare.

"You're not the only one," Neal grumbled. "She's having my kid and she kicked me out too."

"This is your fault," Snow accused. "You're making her go through this pain."

"Snow," David warned.

"I know," Snow sighed. She looked to Neal and apologized. "You could have at least asked her to marry you," Snow added meekly.

A smile went to Neal's face. "I did. You can go ahead and guess what her answer was."

Snow's brows knit in thought. She looked to her husband who was just as confused as she was.

"She doesn't want to jump into anything… we weren't exactly planning to have another kid… not that the first one was planned," he explained awkwardly, much to this dismay of David.

"She's in love with you," Snow said, "But that's my daughter, the most stubborn girl in the world. She probably won't even admit her feelings to herself."

"Can we, uh, talk for a second," Neal asked while gesturing to the hall.

Snow nodded. She followed Neal from the room.

"I should go in there. She'll be mad if I barge in, but I can't help myself. I need to make sure she's okay."

Snow was ready to turn the corner and go down the next hall where they set up a delivery room, but Neal stopped her.

"I love your daughter. Just want to make that clear."

Snow was taken back. "I know."

"We may not have planned for this kid, but I'm not going anywhere. I won't leave her, not again. I'm gonna be around, every step of the way."

Snow smiled. "I know you are… Emma's had her heart broken more than any person should. I know you didn't mean for it to happen because of you, but it did… she's counting on you. We are all."

"I won't let any of you down."

Snow's smile grew. She put her arms around Neal, gave him a quick hug, and then rushed off down the hall.

Neal smiled, shaking his head as he walked back to the others.

XOX

Snow ran down the hallway and burst into the delivery room. She walked straight through the room and to the bed where Emma lay under the blanket, her palms pressed over her eyes, her elbows up in the air. Emma sighed and let her arms fall to the mattress and rolled her head to the side. At the sight of her mother, she frowned.

"I'm not going anywhere," Snow said firmly while sliding a stool next to the bed and sitting down.

"But I can-"

"Do it on our own. Yes, I know. Save the speech. I'm not moving," Snow said firmly. She then looked to a midwife and said, "how is she?"

"Doing great," the woman said with a smile. "but she's got a little ways to go."

"God fuc-"

"Emma," Snow warned.

"Really?" Emma challenged. "You're trying to censor me right now? Are you aware of what I'm doing?"

"Giving birth. Yes, I know. I've gone through it myself," Snow said with a smile.

"I don't know how the hell I did this with Henry. I can't do it again. I'm not. It's staying in."

"And you thought you didn't need me."

"Yes. I do. If you love me, you will have this kid for me."

"If I could, I would," Snow said with sincerity while brushing her daughter's hair from her face and tucking the blond locks behind her ear. "Neal really wants to be here."

"Neal can go to hell."

"I know you don't mean that."

"Yes, I do. He's a jerk. I want David to kick his ass."

Snow smiled. "Be careful what you ask for."

"He thinks he can just sweet talk his way into things... Lousy bastard," Emma said angrily.

"Oh, Emma. We can all see you have feelings for him. You'll feel differently later when this is all over."

Feeling a contraction coming, Emma's body tensed. She squeezed her eyes shut and flip-flopped between a cursing rampage and groans of pain.

A frown on her face, Snow took her daughter's hand and brushed her fingers over Emma's knuckles. She murmured soothing words as the height of the pain fizzled away.

"I can't believe you did this," Emma said after taking a breath.

"I know it seems impossible right now, but you'll get through it."

Shaking her head back and forth, Emma said, "I change my mind. I don't want another kid."

"Well, then maybe you shouldn't have had sex."

Emma groaned in frustration.

XOX

"Snow hasn't come back. I'm surprised Emma's letting her stay," David said.

"How's mom!"

Everyone turned at the voice to see Henry rushing down the hall with Red close behind.

"She's doing good, Henry," Neal said with a smile. "Excited to meet your sister?"

The boy nodded.

"How long has it been?" Red asked.

"A few hours," David answered.

"Do we have a name yet?" Red asked with a grin while sitting down.

"Nope," Neal said. "She's gonna name her when she sees her. And no, I don't have a say."

"Better get used to it," Red said with a smile.

"Don't feel bad," David threw in. "I didn't get a say either."

"I know how she is," Neal said.

"Just like her mother," David finished with a smile.

XOX

An hour had passed. Dr. Whale recommended that Emma try and rest. Progress was being made, but at a slow and steady pace. It would be at least a handful of hours before Emma would have to start pushing.

Thanks to the natural remedies given to Emma by the nurses and midwives, she was able to relax a little.

"She's getting tired," Snow said quietly, a soft smile on her face as she looked from Emma to a nurse.

The woman nodded. It was thanks to a little potion of sorts made from herbs and natural ingredients.

"Mom," Emma murmured, her eyes fluttering open and closed.

Snow looked to her daughter, smiling at the rare sentiment. "Yes, sweetheart?"

"Thanks for being here."

Snow smiled a mile wide. "No where else I'd rather be."

XOX

Everyone was getting restless. Neal couldn't sit still. He wanted to be in there, next to Emma, watching their baby come into the world. He already missed the birth of his first child. He didn't want that to happen again. He had been fighting with himself for hours when finally he grew the nerve to march down the hall and into the delivery room.

"Neal," Snow said in surprise.

"I'm not missing it again," Neal said while walking through the room.

"You're lucky I'm too drained to argue with you," Emma said.

Neal found his brows furrowing in confusion at her lack of fight, but he shook away his look of surprise and pulled a stool to her bedside.

"How close are we?" Neal asked the nurses.

"What's this 'we' crap?" Emma grumbled.

"I'm about to check her right now," Dr. Whale said.

The group waited in silence as the doctor examined Emma. After a moment he said, "you're fully dilated. You can start pushing, Emma."

Emma looked to Neal and narrowed her eyes. "Hate you."

"Love you too, honey."

"Don't call me that."

"Emma, it's almost over," Snow said, trying to encourage her daughter. But Emma showed her a frown that nearly broke her heart.

Nurses on either side of Emma took her legs in the right stance while Dr. Whale looked to her and said,"While I'm counting to ten, push as hard as you can. Try not to let go until I'm finished counting. Relax the muscles in your face and push with your body, okay?"

"Do I have to?"

"Unless you'd like to be pregnant forever, yes," Dr. Whale said with an amused smile.

"Emma, look at me." When her daughter's blue eyes were focused on hers she said, "you're the strongest person I've ever known. You can do this. Planned or not, this baby was meant to be. Fate always gets its way. You know that."

Emma gave a small nod.

Snow smiled and said, "it won't be like it was with Henry. This baby isn't leaving. I know you'd like to think that no one knows you that well to read your true feelings, but I do. You think you won't be able to take care of a baby but you can. And we're all here to help. You've got a big support system that isn't going anywhere."

With a soft smile, Neal took Emma's hand. She didn't pull away. She met his eyes. "I'm not leaving, Emma."

Emma looked to her mother, who nodded. "We had a talk," Snow explained.

"Your dad told me if I try and leave again if he's gonna hunt me down and beat me until I can't move."

Emma grinned.

"Your father should be in his 50's by now," Neal grumbled. "He shouldn't be able to outrun me."

"He can and he will," Snow warned.

"Emma?" Dr. Whale asked. "Are we ready?"

Emma nodded.

"Okay," Dr. Whale started. "Here we go."

XOX

Ten minutes later and cries filled the room as the newest Charming entered the world.

"You did it," Snow said proudly. She looked to Emma, who was about ready to pass out.

"Never again," Emma muttered as her eyelids kept fluttering closed. "Getting my tubes tied."

Snow smiled as a midwife approached with the baby who had grown quiet.

"May I?" Snow asked.

Emma nodded. She watched as the baby was put into her grandmother's arms.

"Hi, little angel," Snow cooed while rubbing her finger along the curve of the baby's cheek. "Such pretty blue eyes. Just like your mommy."

Emma leaned on her elbows to get a good look. She gave a lazy smile while reaching for the baby's hand. The newborn curled her hand around Emma's finger.

"She'll be a heartbreaker," Snow predicated.

"Good," Emma agreed as she snuggled into her pillow, still holding her daughter's hand.

XOX

From the waiting area, Henry's eyes lit up when he saw his grandmother coming down the hall.

"Hi, everyone," Snow's soft voice said. All eyes went to her and when they saw the baby in her arms, they all jumped up. "Meet little Ava Ruth."

"Ava?" David asked in surprise.

Snow nodded as everyone fawned over the newborn. "I'm guessing she wants to honor our mothers. All I got was a name. Emma fell asleep. She's exhausted."

"But she's okay?" David asked worriedly.

"She's perfect."

"Ava Ruth," David awed, his eyes going to his granddaughter. The baby's fair skin, her blue eyes and wispy blond hair, it gave David a flashback of Emma when she was a baby.

"I see it too," Snow said. "She's takes after her mother."

"She's cute," Henry said with a smile. "Where's dad?"

"Right here, Bud," Neal said while jogging to catch up.

"Can I hold her?" Henry asked.

Snow nodded, gesturing for him to sit down.

Henry got comfortable on a chair, and then held his arms out the way David showed him.

With Ava nestled in his brother's arms, Neal sat down next to Henry and looked to his daughter. The new dad couldn't' look away from her striking blue eyes. The biggest smile took his face. He studied Ava, able to find small hints of himself but really, she was all Emma.

Neal looked between Snow and David and said, "she's gonna be trouble isn't she?"

"Oh yes," Snow agreed.

"Big trouble," David finished.

_TBC…_

**Thoughts before you go? Please and thank you! Hope you liked!**


	3. Try, A Little

**Full Circle: **

**Chapter Three: Try, A Little**

When Emma opened her eyes, it took a minute for the haze to clear. Slowly, she sat up while looking around. The room was empty. Emma glanced at the time. She'd been passed out for over an hour. It took Emma a while to stop reaching for a cell phone, but she almost did now. Then she realized, that wouldn't work. No towers. No service.

Emma pushed her body to sit up, her face wincing in response to the pain. Then she thought about Ava. Last she'd seen her newborn, the baby was in her grandmother's arms. Emma frowned. She thought about getting up and looking for everyone but that would be too much work. Her body was sore, her head still filled with fog. She was so tired. The last few weeks of her pregnancy she barely managed to get any sleep.

Maybe ten minutes went by and Emma was growing bored and tired. She felt herself drifting back to sleep when the door opened and cries entered the room. Emma's eyes snapped to the noise

"I'm sorry," Snow apologized through a frown. "I didn't wanna wake you, but someone's hungry."

A soft smile took Emma's lips when her stare landed on her fussy daughter. "Guess I'm lucky she doesn't have teeth yet."

Snow smiled while giving her granddaughter to Emma. "Wish I could tell you what it feels like."

Emma's forehead wrinkled in thought as she took her baby's hand. "How 'bout some milk instead? Milk is great. Build's strong bones and all that."

Growing impatient, the baby started to cry.

"Okay, okay," Emma gave in. "Never thought I'd be doing this."

With a growing smile, Snow said, "I'll leave you two alone."

"You don't have to go. I mean, you know, if you want to hang out you can. Can't really have the best conversation with a baby. She can't talk back."

That was all Snow needed. She quickly hopped on the bed, but turned away as Emma started to unbutton her shirt, giving mother and daughter some privacy.

"This is weird, this is weird," Emma murmured as she brought Ava to her breast.

Snow grinned at Emma's complaint.

Emma made a sour face as Ava struggled to latch on. When after a minute the baby finally took hold, Emma said, "Okay, uh… I guess, have at it… this is weird." She looked up at Snow and said, "you can turn around."

Snow swung her legs up on the bed, sitting crossed legged to find Emma frowning.

"Does it hurt?"

"Maybe a little… not really… it's weird."

"So you've said. Good or bad weird?"

"Not bad, but… I don't know," Emma said thoughtfully.

Snow smiled when the door swung open and Neal walked inside. Emma quickly reached for a blanket to cover up when Neal said, "Relax. I've seen it all before, haven't I."

Emma groaned.

"I know I may not look it, but I'm her mother and I'm sitting right here," Snow reminded him.

"Oh, damn, right, sorry," Neal said in embarrassment. He looked to Emma, whose face was in her hand. "Well come on. We have two kids. It's not like she doesn't know we-"

"Do not finish that sentence," Emma warned. "How's Henry?"

"He's okay but, kinda worried about you."

"What? Why?" Emma asked in surprise.

"He said he's never seen you look this tired," Neal explained through a grin.

Emma matched the curve of his lips.

"And he won't say it, but I think he's afraid his new sister is going to be a lot for us, that we won't have time to hang out with him anymore."

"I have an idea," Snow said. "Spend the afternoon with Ava, then I'll take her for the night, give you two some time with Henry."

"Are you sure?" Emma said with a frown.

"Positive," Snow agreed.

"Ill tell the kid the good news," Neal volunteered.

XOX

After telling Henry he and Emma were all his that night, Neal threw a ball to his son, starting a catch.

"So what do you think of your sister?" Neal asked as he tossed a ball across the room, to Henry.

"She looks like mom."

"Yeah, she does," Neal agreed.

"When do you think she'll be able to walk and talk?"

Neal thought for a moment as he caught the ball. "Not sure, pal."

"Can I teach her how to swordfight?"

"No," David and Neal said in unison.

Henry frowned.

With a grin, Neal said, "you're wishing your mom had a boy, aren't you?"

"No," Henry murmured begrudgingly.

Neal and David shared a smirk.

XOX

XOX

Word spread quickly through the kingdom that princess Ava had entered this world. The fairies were already discussing the blessing ceremony which would take place just weeks after birth. People were lining up outside of the castle with presents in their hands and words of congratulations lingering on their lips. The kingdom was abuzz with happiness and joy.

Emma and Ava had fallen asleep in Snow's arms when Neal came in to tell her of the happenings outside.

"I'm not surprised," Snow said quietly. "Our friends love Emma as if she were their own family."

Neal walked further into the room and he couldn't help but smile at the scene. His stare lingered on Ava then his eyes went to Emma. He brushed her blond hair behind her ear, and kissed her cheek… then he realized they weren't alone.

"Sorry," Neal apologized sheepishly.

"For what?" Snow asked amusedly.

Neal gestured to Emma.

"She just had your baby," Snow said through a smirk. "I think you can give her a kiss."

"If she were awake, she'd turn away."

"She's guarded," Snow explained, her eyes going to Emma. "It's taken me a while to knock down her walls. Sometimes she manages to build up a few blocks but I'll always keep breaking them down… she'll let you in, and you'll figure out how to do the same."

"She took her walls down for me," Neal said softly, his mind going back to all those years ago. "But then I let her go and… well, guess I'm starting from scratch."

A soft smile took Snow's lips. "We've all seen you two, before she got pregnant… walking around, smiling and laughing… wandering off for hours together."

Neal nodded while wearing a grin he quickly sobered. "Thought we were getting somewhere then we found out about the baby and she-"

"Put the walls back up," Snow finished. "I'm afraid that's my fault, Neal…sending her off into that wardrobe… she had to grow up alone because of a decision I made and that will always affect her."

Before Neal could answer, Emma started to stir.

"Careful," Snow cautioned while reaching for the baby Emma was still holding.

Emma loosened her grip while coming to, allowing Snow to take the baby.

"Hey there, sleepy head," Neal said happily.

Emma groaned. "You try going through labor and then we'll talk."

"Okay, okay," Neal said while throwing his hands up surrender. "I'm gonna take the baby for a while. Everyone wants to see her."

Snow looked to Emma who nodded in approval. Snow then handed off the newborn to Neal.

After Neal had left, Snow asked if Emma was feeling hungry .The blond nodded. Snow smiled and went to stand up.

"Hey, um… you know, I moved past what happened… I was angry. I tried not to be, but what I was," Emma started as Snow turned back around. "I'm over it now. There are no hard feelings between us. When are you gonna let yourself off the hook?"

"You heard everything, huh?"

Emma nodded. "I was kinda half asleep, but… yeah."

"Well, I'm sorry. I can't promise that I'll forgive myself like you've forgiven me."

"You have to."

"It's not that easy."

"I know. I get it, " Emma agreed. "I did the same thing. I gave my son away because I thought I was giving him his best chance."

"I sent my newborn daughter to another world, alone, without anyone to protect her… I can't let that go."

"It's in the past," Emma insisted. "I hated myself for a long time because of what I did to Henry. But he forgave me. Ten years old and he understood… I know why you sent me through that wardrobe. Like you said, I was more than your daughter; I was the savior too… it's okay. Please. You've gotta stop beating yourself up over it."

Snow shook her head as her eyes welled with tears.

"Mom," Emma said, the sentiment grabbing Snow's full attention. "We're okay.

Unable to hold her emotions, Snow walked across the room and wrapped her daughter up in a hug. "It still gets to me when you say that. I'll never get tired of hearing you call me that."

Emma smiled. She put her cheek to Snow's shoulder, closed her eyes and relaxed into her mother's arms.

_TBC…_

_**Hope you liked! Thoughts before you go?**_


	4. One For Everyone

**Full Circle: **

The day had finally arrived. Two weeks passed since Ava's birth and the time had come for the blessing ceremony. It was explained to Emma that the senior fairies would all gather to perform a ritual that would promote goodness, faith and protection for Ava. They would also be granting her a fairy Godmother.

"A fairy Godmother?" Emma questioned through raised brows.

"Yes," Snow said. "Like a guardian angel."

"Because she's a princess? Way to let the royalty get to her head," Emma teased.

"Everyone gets one," Snow explained through a smile. "A handful of children may share the same godmother, but when anyone in this world is going through hard times, they can close their eyes, call on their guardian, and she'll appear… if they know where to look. We'll make sure Ava will know where to look."

"What about the ceremony? Is that just a living-in-a-castle thing?"

"I'm afraid so," Snow said with a frown. "Every king and queen, they run their kingdom. This ritual is a little boost. It's an aid to help keep new royals safe, for without the next generation, kingdoms would eventually crumble."

Emma's widened a bit as she was taken back. "How very… queen-ish of you."

Snow smiled.

Now, two weeks after it was explained to Emma what would happen on this day, she was standing in front of the mirror wearing a deep frown when her mother knocked on the door.

"Yeah?" Emma grumbled.

Snow peaked her head into the room. "Almost ready?"

"No."

"What's wrong?" Snow asked while walking inside.

"I have to get all prettied up for this thing and nothing I own fits," Emma said grumpily while giving her reflection the evil eye.

"Where's the dress Taly made?"

"Have you seen it?" Emma asked. "It's so over the top… I don't do big crazy dresses."

With a smile, Snow focused on the dress Emma was wearing. It was something from their old land: a powder blue empire waist with a deep v-neck and a skirt that fell above her knees.

Analyzing the dress made a worrisome frown take Snow's lips.

"See? I knew it. It doesn't look right." Emma said while turning back to the mirror. "You guys didn't give me enough time to get back to my old size," she grumbled in complaint.

"No, no it's not that, it's just… well, your chest."

Emma's brows furrowed in curiosity as her eyes followed Snow's.

"It's very… noticeable."

Emma didn't realize. Last time she wore the dress was pre-pregnancy, when she didn't have so much cleavage.

"Too much for today," Emma sighed tiredly.

"Well, that and your father will get himself into a fight with every man whose tongue is hanging out at you. One of them being the father of your child."

"I'm not sixteen!" Emma called while disappearing into the bathroom.

"Doesn't matter; you're still-"

"His little girl," Emma finished. "Yes, I know."

Snow smiled.

XOX

Emma finally decided on a green flowy dress, the top covering more of her chest and the bottom landing just above her knees. She was walking towards the main hall with Snow when they spotted Neal pacing back and forth with a fussy Ava.

"Finally," Neal said in relief. "I can't make her stop."

The two women couldn't help a smile at the desperation on the man's face.

"Wuss," Emma gloated while taking the baby. Ava's cheek went to Emma's chest as she nuzzled her mother's neck.

"Hey, I tried," Neal said in defense.

"Yes you did," Snow cooed.

Neal put his hand to Ava's back, rubbing his hand in circles, trying to help soothe his baby.

"I'll see you in there," Snow said before kissing her daughter's cheek, then giving one to Ava.

A few minutes later, and the baby quieted. Neal smiled as he watched her eyelids fall closed.

"You're really good with her," Neal awed.

"Don't ask me how."

"You're her mom," Neal said softly.

Emma couldn't help a shy smile.

"You look amazing."

"I look like I had a kid two weeks ago," Emma argued.

"Amazing."

"Neal-"

"Mom! Dad!"

They turned to find Henry rushing down the hall with David and the dwarves following close behind.

"Hey, kid," Emma said with a smile. Holding her baby close, she bent to meet Henry and kiss the top of his head.

"I'm getting one too!"

"What?" Neal asked.

"A fairy godmother!" he exclaimed in excitement.

Emma looked to her father in question.

"He's your son," David explained. "He comes from two people who were born in this world. He's a prince to this kingdom. He'll have a guardian too, just like his sister."

"Isn't that _so_ cool!" Henry gloated.

With a big smile, Emma focused on her son. "Very cool."

"You're getting one too, mom!"

Her eyes wide in panic, Emma's eyes went to David. "What? No, I-"

"Don't worry," David said. "It won't be part of the ceremony. We all know you don't like to be the spotlight. You'll meet your guardian later, when things calm down."

Emma still wore a frown.

"Why aren't you happy?" Henry asked. "Who doesn't want a fairy godmother?"

Emma did, when she was a child. When she spent countless days and nights praying for her parents to save her from the hell that took her too long to escape… but now… well, she was okay now. She had everything she needed… getting a fairy godmother now… too little, too late. But Emma put a smile to her face.

"I am happy," she reassured Henry. "Just tired. The baby was up a lot last night."

Henry frowned at his sister. "She doesn't like to sleep much."

"No she doesn't," Emma agreed. "I guess a lot of babies are like that."

"I wonder if I was."

"Oh, um… I don't know."

"Guess I need to ask Regina." Henry saw Regina as another mother, but he was getting older. He was becoming more aware of people's feelings. He could see it upset Emma when he called Regina mom. So he tried not to.

Emma nodded.

"Am I late?" Red's voice exclaimed as she ran down the hall.

"No, but damn you can run in heels," Emma said in awe.

"It's a gift," Red said with a smile as she got closer. She weaseled her way through the small crowd of people until she found Emma.

"Can't miss my goddaughter's blessing ceremony," Red said with a smile on the sleeping baby. "I still can't believe you asked me. This was supposed to be me and baby you."

"You're one of the few people I trust, Ruby, " Emma said sincerely. "You look after Henry at the drop of a hat. You're my mother's best friend. I know we don't hang out much, but-"

"We're friends too," Red finished. "And if you don't wanna say it, it's okay, but I love you too," she said with a smile.

"Yeah," Emma agreed. "All that."

Red grinned. "So I hear this your big day too."

Emma looked confused.

"You're getting a fairy godmother."

Emma groaned. She looked at her father and said, "does everyone know? Jeez."

"Don't get mad at him. I heard it from Snow."

Emma sighed. Then the music started playing. That was her que.

"Here goes nothing," she murmured.

_TBC_

**I'd love to hear what you think before you go! Thanks so much for reading!**


	5. To Be A Princess

**A/N: **Since our favorite fairytale series is on break until the fall, I will be updating all of my stories, every Sunday, at 8pm/est! Let's keep ouat going!

**Full Circle**

**Chapter Five: To Be A Princess**

When it was first purposed to her, Emma wasn't thrilled about a blessing ceremony. All of the chaos and attention that she knew would soon follow, she didn't want to deal with all that. But now, walking through the grand hall with an orchestra playing in the background and the heaps of decorations and all of her friends and family smiling at Ava as she walked through the room, it was all worth it. Emma knew, years down the road, she would be able to tell her daughter about the special day and she hoped it would make Ava happy to know that so many people cared enough to come out and see her and welcome her into the world. The day would be a good memory. Emma had so few happy days during her childhood. She didn't want the same for her daughter.

Emma was met in the center of the room by a cluster of fairies, all of them having reverted back to their true forms upon arriving back in Enchanted Forest.

The blue fairy parted from the group, flying to Ava and surrounding the baby in a swirl of bright blue lights. Emma looked to her mother with a touch of apprehension. Snow gave a nod and a smile of reassurance.

One after another, the five remaining senior fairies joined blue in the center of the room. Soon Ava was in a cocoon of blue, yellow, purple, white, red and pink lights. Then the music stopped and Ava's Godparents stepped forward. Red and Grumpy made their way to the center of the room, to the fairies as they recited words of hope and good fortune and sent prayers requesting protection. Then Red and Grumpy swore to take responsibility for Ava, should any tragedy fall upon Emma and Neal.

Emma first thought of her parents. She wanted her parents to be Ava's Godparents. But Snow had to explain that doing so went against tradition. Emma never cared much for tradition or playing by the rules. But she could see complying was important to her mother. Snow said traditions are like glue that holds families together in this world. Emma reluctantly accepted the answer. She was trying her best to make herself part of the world she was born in.

After Red and Grumpy made their promises, a young fairy left her post, trails of pink sparkling orbs trailing after her. The pink fairy went up to Ava and kissed the baby's cheek.

"I am Delilah," the fairy said with a high, childlike voice. "I vow to watch over you, caution you from harm, and give you a bit of magic whenever I can."

Emma smiled at the scene. Delilah returned to the group. The orchestra started to play again. Emma then joined her parents as sounds of hands clapping competed with the orchestra.

XOX

The party was in full swing. Everyone was gathered in the grand ballroom, a long line of tables going across the floor.

Dinner had been served. Guests were eating and talking and laughing. But Emma had been pretty quiet. Not a half hour had gone by when Emma stood from the table and left the room. David was holding his granddaughter when Snow and Neal stood up.

"You should go," Neal said while lowering himself back to his seat.

Snow offered a smile of thanks before she rounded the table and hurried from the room. She found Emma wandering down the hall. Snow stopped, her brows knit in curiosity as Emma turned to her bedroom. Snow quickly followed. She peaked through the open door to find Emma standing on the balcony.

"Hey," Snow called softly.

Emma jumped in surprise, her hand flying to her heart. "Sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"You don't have to apologize. You can come in my room, Emma."

The blond managed a tiny smile.

"What's wrong?" Snow asked worriedly.

Emma sat down on the edge of the bed. "How did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Become another person."

Snow's forehead wrinkled in confusion as she took a seat next to her daughter. "The curse," she realized. "I didn't really have much of a choice… we all just became different people… our memories were erased. We didn't know anything else."

Emma gave a faint nod.

"No one expects this to be easy for you, Emma," Snow said gently.

"I'm not just Emma anymore, you know? Now I'm Princess Emma… suddenly I'm important and I matter and it's all-"

"You were always important," Snow countered firmly.

"No, I wasn't, but that's okay. I don't want pity… everything just happened so fast. It's a lot. It was a big whirlwind of one change after another… I don't know how to be Princess Emma."

"Yes, people see you as Princess Emma. But, honey, that's just a formality. It doesn't define you."

"Yes it does. Maybe not to you and David, but everyone else… even Henry… he loves all this: the castle the guards, sword fighting, going to counsel meetings, riding horses…"

"And you don't," Snow finished sadly.

"I never cared much what anyone thought of me… but I can't do this. I can't be royalty. I'm sorry. I don't' want to disappoint you. How you see me matters more than I want it to. I don't want to let you down, but-"

"Emma, wait a minute. Is that really what you think?" Snow asked with a frown. "That if you don't act like a princess, that I'll be disappointed in you?"

"You're the queen," Emma reasoned. "I'm your daughter. I'm supposed to be a princess."

"Oh, Emma, I want you to be who _you_ want to be… this life is what your father and I chose. During the war with Regina and King George, someone had to lead everyone. I felt responsible for Regina's actions. I wanted to right the wrong. So we took back the castle. We assumed the roles that came along with doing so. But that doesn't mean you have to follow in our footsteps… I love having our family all under one roof… but you don't have to live here in the castle, Emma. We can find you a place in the village. I want you to be where you'll be happy."

Emma nodded, absorbing her mother's words.

Snow her daughter's hand and gave a gentle squeeze. "Nothing you ever do will disappoint me."

"So I can join a traveling circus and that would be fine?"

"Mavbe not with your kids, but I'll be there, front row, for every show."

Emma mirrored her mother's smile. "It's still so weird… kids… I have more than one... a new baby."

"Stranger things have happened."

"Yeah," Emma agreed. "Like finding out my parents are Snow White and Prince Charming."

_TBC..._

**Thoughts before you go? I'd love to hear what you think! Hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Thanks For The Bomb

**A/n: I know this story doesn't have a whole lot of support, but I love this idea so I'm gonna keep it going… hopefully those of you who have been reading and reviewing continue to enjoy! **

**(P.S. I've been wanting to do music videos for ouat but I can't find anywhere to get the clips… if anyone has and is able to do so, I'd love to see Emma/MM vid to Brave by Sara Barilles or People like us by Kelly Clarkson, :D)**

**Chapter Six: Thanks For The Bomb**

More than a month had passed since Ava's birth. Emma had been spending a lot of time away from the castle. Everything was becoming too overwhelming. When she was pregnant, people backed off. They gave her space. Before that, everyone was rebuilding and starting over; they didn't pay much attention to her. But now… well, Emma wouldn't admit it aloud but sometimes, there were moments when she wished she could go back home, to a world that was yes, cruel to her, but it was _hers_.

Henry was busy with Neal. For a couple of days, father and son had been immersed in a project: building a wishing well. With neither of them being very good with tools or having much knowledge on construction, Emma suspected it would take weeks, if not months. People were taking bets on how long it would take before they cracked and called in David and the dwarves.

With the boys busy and her mother having kidnapped Ava for a few hours, Emma was working her way into town to meet with Red.

Every time Emma ventured into town, there was something new to see. Always more houses and stores and vendor carts. Emma was happy to see the progress, but the culture shock was still there.

People knew Emma didn't like the attention. But they couldn't break tradition. If royalty were to cross their paths, they were to bow and great their leader with a bright smile.

"Good afternoon, my lady."

"Hi," Emma said with a smile. She gave a wave then hurried past the woman and ducked down an alley.

Only five minutes into town and Emma was feeling suffocated. She knew everyone meant well, but she didn't really know half of the people, having only seen them in passing while in Storybrooke. Now they were watching her. She didn't like being the center of attention.

For weeks, Emma had been thinking of leaving the palace. She wanted to erase the word princess from her name. But every time she considered the move, she thought of Henry and how he'd hate it. She even thought, maybe he'd choose the castle and everyone else instead, over her, and that scared her.

A few moments passed and Emma gathered herself.

"Well, well… didn't expect to find you in a back alley."

Emma jumped at the voice. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I heard the princess would be in town today."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Don't call me that."

"I also hear that my granddaughter is alive and well."

"No one stopped you from coming to the ceremony."

"I never said that I wanted to be there."

"Gold, what do you want?" Emma demanded, running out of patience. "I don't have time for this."

The man smiled while adjusting his tie. "Maybe you've forgotten, but I've spent a lifetime searching for my son. I finally do find him and look around. He isn' t here, is he?"

"He's with his son," Emma said angrily.

"Yes, well, I'm just trying to be with mine."

"Look, I get it. You wanna see your kid. But he's not a kid anyone. No one can tell him what to do. If you're here to get me to talk to him, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I don't have that kind of power over him."

A slow smile crept to Gold's face. "Funny you should mention power."

"I have to go."

"I think Red Riding Hood can wait a moment longer. You'll want to hear what I have to say."

Emma narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"It's about your daughter," Gold tried to entice.

"I don't know what kind of game you're trying to play, but-"

"I can see the future, dearie, and it isn't pleasant."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"I'm offering you a trade."

"If you think you can drop a bomb like that and not tell me the rest of the story, you're-"

"Talk to Baelfire," Gold said before vanishing.

Emma cursed in frustration.

XOX

Having lived in a foreign land for twenty eight years, people brought back some of the customs they experienced to the enchanted forest, like restaurants. Electricity wasn't a luxury found in the enchanted forest, nor were industrial ovens. But people like Red's granny put together a make shift restaurant, even a small hotel with four rooms. People found that hunting and building and creating a fire was like riding a bike: the abilities quickly came flooding back. With the help of the dwarves and some craftsmen, granny created a small structure where she made a unique kitchen with two contained fire pits. She hired a few good men to hunt on a daily basis, then she would cook and serve to fellow towns people in exchange for currency.

Emma hurried to Granny's and plopped down on a small, hand crafted wooden table just outside of the restaurant.

"Hey there, Emma," Granny said while stepping outside. "Red should be here any minute. Got a batch of fresh deer that's waiting to be cooked. Hungry?"

Emma shook her head. "Thanks anyway."

Granny nodded. "Give a shout if you need anything."

Emma smiled her thanks. With that, Granny disappeared inside as Red came running to the table.

"So, I hear you're thinking about moving to my neck of the woods."

Emma frowned. "How the hell does news travel so fast around here? There's no phones!"

Red smiled. "I saw Snow the other day."

"Yeah, well, that's the last thing I'm thinking about right now."

"Did something happen?"

"I ran into Gold before. Sneaky bastard. Was he always this way? Shows up when he wants something, drops a giant bomb, then just leaves?"

Red nodded. "What'd he say?"

"Something about Ava's future not being pleasant."

"Cryptic."

"Yup."

Red frowned, her brows knit in thought. "So, he just vanished? He didn't' tell you anything more?"

"He wants me to talk to Neal, get them to play nice-nice."

"Doesn't seem like Neal wants anything to do with Rumpel."

"Nope," Emma agreed.

A minute of quiet passed when Red said, "you know we won't let anything happen to Ava, right?"

"We can only do so much. If there's anything I learned it's that magic can't always be stopped."

Red frowned.

"He can be such a lousy bastard."

"I'm guessing you're not in the mood for lunch."

Emma shook her head.

"You want to talk to Neal."

Emma nodded.

Red smiled in understanding. "You owe me a lunch date."

"Tomorrow," Emma said while standing. "Same time. My place?"

Red nodded.

Emma gave her friend a smile before hurrying off.

_TBC…_

**Thoughts before you go? Please and thank you! Hope you enjoyed! **


	7. There's The Truth

**A/N: Hey guys! I want to let everyone know that chapters two and three have been redone and are better than ever! Go check 'em out! Let me know what you think! **

**Also, I will soon be diving into flashbacks. There is a whole chunk of time that happened before the first chapter that I want you all to see, so stay tuned for that!**

**Hope you guys like this next installment! Don't forget to review before you go!**

**Full Circle:**

**Chapter Seven: There's The Truth**

Emma didn't waste time after leaving Red. She went back to the palace and found Neal on the edge of the woods with their son. She pulled him aside and cut right to the chase. She wasn't in the mood to explain every detail. Once she brought up Ava that was it all took. Neal agreed to meet with his father.

"Thank you."

"Really? Don't sound so surprised. Give me some credit. I'll talk to him."

Emma nodded.

Neal looked up to where just a few yards away Henry was measuring a piece of wood. Then he found Emma's eyes. "You're worried."

"Aren't you?"

"The future can change."

"Not always."

Neal sighed. "We'll figure it out, Emma. Whatever he saw, we won't let it happen."

Despite her doubts, Emma gave a fleeting nod as she walked across the grass.

"Hey kid. How's it going?"

Henry looked up with a frown. "Building a well isn't as easy as I thought it would be. We need gramps."

Emma showed a smirk. "I'm sure he'd be happy to help."

"Dad says we can do it on our own but I think he's just too chicken to ask for help."

"Well, then maybe you should."

"Might have to," Henry grumbled. "How's Red?"

"She's good. She's gonna stop by tomorrow."

"Cool," Henry said through a smile.

"I'm gonna go relieve your grandma. She's been with the baby all day."

Henry nodded while getting to his feet. He flung his arms around Emma's middle and tipped his chin up to show her a smile. Emma mirrored the curve of his lips. She kissed his forehead and said, "I know you have a riding lesson at the stables later, but how 'bout we take a walk after. Just you and me."

Henry nodded enthusiastically.

"Love you, kid," Emma said while ruffling his hair.

"Love you too."

XOX

Emma walked the familiar route through the castle and to her parents' bedroom. When she knocked on the door and got no answer, she peeled it open enough to look inside. A soft smile took her face when she found her mother asleep on top of the covers. Emma walked further inside and peaked into the basinet but frowned when she didn't see Ava.

Snow stirred because of the noises. Being a light sleeper, she woke easily. She rolled to her back and put a lazy smile to her face.

"She's with your father, in the nursery."

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you up."

Snow waved off the apology. "How was lunch?" she asked while sitting up.

"Haven't eaten."

"I thought you were meeting Red."

"I did," Emma said while sitting down on the bed. "But I ran into Gold before that."

"Oh. How's Belle?"

"I didn't ask."

Snow's brow furrowed in curiosity. "Did something happen?"

"He saw Ava's future. Something bad is gonna happen."

Snow's frown furthered but she was careful to hide her worrisome thoughts.

"What do I do? I just… I don't want any of this… magic, it's… you grow up thinking it's amazing and wonderful and can fix anything, but that's not the reality… and, you know, apparently I've got all this magic inside me. I'm supposed to be so powerful, but despite that, I can't save my daughter… what if I can't stop it? What if something happens to her?"

Snow quickly moved across the matters to wrap her daughter up in a hug. "Nothing is going to happen to her, Emma. I won't let it. I promise."

Emma propped her chin on Snow's shoulder.

"Did Gold say anything else?"

"He wants to see Neal. A trade I guess. Information in exchange for time with his son. Neal sent a letter in the mail for Gold to come here as soon as he can. "

Snow nodded in agreement while rubbing circles across Emma's back.

"You couldn't stop it. Why should it be any different for me? You couldn't stop the curse. You couldn't…" Emma chocked on her tears.

Snow fought to keep water from clouding her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm over it. I am, but… damn it," Emma cursed in frustration while pulling away.

"You're not, Emma," Snow said softly. "And I don't expect you to be."

"I'm not a kid anymore. I stopped waiting for my parents to come and save me long before I was out on my own… I hate talking about this. There's no reason to."

"No, honey, there's every reason to," Snow argued, her voice gentle. "You've always said it doesn't bother you. We never really spoke about it. Everything happened so fast, one thing after another. You've said time and time again that it's over and done with. Those walls go right up. But you're not okay. It bothers you… Do you remember when you told me that you were afraid Ava would take your place to me?"

"It was the hormones," Emma argued weakly.

"It was you," Snow argued softly. "I wish you would let your feelings out. You bottle them up, Emma, and it isn't healthy. I care about what you think and how you feel. How 'bout, just this one time, you let me in. You tell me how you really feel… I abandoned you. It hurts my heart, Emma, everyday… we lost time together that we can't ever get back. I wish we could, but we can't."

Shaking her head, Emma said, "I understand. I get the 'why.' but… it doesn't help that you're so good with Henry and Ava and…this is stupid, but seeing you with them… never mind."

"We never had that," Snow finished. "I didn't take care of you when you were a baby. I wasn't there to see you grow up.

Emma closed her eyes. She took a breath and said, "It's not your fault."

"Yes it is. I made the decision to send you away," Snow argued, trying to get Emma to say what she really wanted to say.

"But you did it for a good reason. Regina could have killed me and we wouldn't' be together now, but…"

"You're angry because we weren't together then. Because I'm here now, but it's too late. You're not a child anymore."

After a moment of silence passed, Emma said, "When we went to Manhattan to find Neal, he told me that Gold said there was a potion that could return him back to a child… it's so ridiculous but just for a split second, I thought about it. I thought about it for me, for Henry… silly."

"No, not silly."

"I'm twenty nine years old. I have two kids… I don't know why I'm thinking like this."

"You're a mother, Emma, but you're my daughter too. You're allowed to have those feelings."

"It's not who I am. I'm not used to depending on someone. I don't rely on people. I do fine on my own, but… you know, when you're my mom and not just my best friend, it's nice… I don't know why I'm saying this… part of me wishes you could just make everything better and that's crazy because you can't and I know that and I'm an adult; I can handle things, but…" Emma stopped as tears slipped from her eyes. "We don't need to be talking about this. It won't change anything."

"Emma, look at me," Snow said while taking her daughter's hands. "I don't care how old you are. I'm here. Whatever you need me for, I'm here."

"I'm a sucky mom," Emma said through a frown. "It's not fair that you're so good at it."

With a smile, Snow said, "you're a wonderful mother, Emma. Just ask Henry."

"Yeah, well, I didn't have much to do with that. He's Henry. He was that way when he walked back into my life."

"But you're with him now and he loves you more than anything."

A smile tugged at Emma's lips.

"Just like I love you more than anything."

"Too much heavy," Emma murmured through a small smile.

"Sometimes the heavy is good."

"Feel like there's been a lot of it lately. Guess I'm getting weaker as I get older," Emma joked.

"No," Snow argued. "You're letting me in, and that means the world to me."

Emma smiled.

XOX

Later that night, after Emma finished her walk with Henry and tucked the boy into bed, she was getting settled into her own bed when there was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in."

With Ava in his arms, Neal pushed the door open. Emma smiled at her daughter.

"Someone wants a late night snack."

"Bring her over."

With Ava held to his chest, Neal walked across the room and sat down on the bed. He gave his squirming daughter to her mother who then started to unbutton her shirt.

"Oh, right, I'll, uh- I should go."

"Stay," Emma requested.

Neal smiled, not having to be asked twice. He got comfortable on the bed, leaning back against the headboard as Ava quietly ate.

"Do you remember when we first came here? When everything was chaotic and crazy and new."

Neal nodded. "That feeling wore off and you miss home."

"Still can read me like an open book, huh?"

"Yup," he said through a smile. "I miss it too… it's not so bad here though. Never thought I'd say that."

"Before we got here, Gold offered to teach me how to use magic. Maybe I shouldn't have said no."

"Don't make any deals with him," Neal warned.

"I have all this power and no idea how to use it. I might have to."

"I know I can't stop you."

"Nope."

"So I won't try."

"Good."

Her eyes on her baby, Emma brushed her finger over the curve of Ava's plump little cheek as her mouth moved in a steady rhythm.

"Did you ever think you'd have another kid?"

Emma shook her head. "Much less with you."

"We did good, Emma. Well, you did good."

Emma smiled.

"I'll take her back to my room when she's done."

"Or you can stay."

Neal looked at her in surprise.

"I'm just saying. She's falling asleep anyway. This way you'll be right here to wake up when she starting crying in the middle of the night."

"Sleeping on the floor doesn't sound appealing."

"Who said anything about you sleeping on the floor."

"You asking me to sleep with you, Emma Swan?"

Emma rolled her eyes at his grin.

"I'll take that as a yes."

TBC...

**Thoughts before you go, please, :D Hope you enjoyed! **


End file.
